In the manufacture of truck mirrors, a major consideration in cost is the numerous parts that must be provided and the complex assembly associated therewith.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a truck mirror which utilizes a number of preformed parts, is easy to assemble and, as a result, is low in cost, and is easy to disassemble to permit insertion of a new replacement mirror.